


not like you do

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Multi, Pining, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, stuck at home during a snow day? why not write porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Molly wants.





	not like you do

Molly is not, in his heart of hearts, a fundamentally greedy person. He is a lot things that are generally construed as negative, proud and sarcastic to a fault and a little lazy, but he's learned to be content with his fair share. This serves him well in the circus, where there's a lot of making do, but things get a little more complicated when he goes on the road with Caleb et al.

It's relevant to this issue, in a roundabout way, that he figures out that Fjord and Jester are sleeping together by about the second week. They're subtle about it, and he's not sure they're more than just friends who sleep together. But they're casual with each other in a certain indicative manner, a look held too long, possessive touches that seem almost unconscious, quiet words and smiles exchanged. That's fine, it's nothing; it doesn't seem to have any negative impact on anything.

Anything, that is, except for Molly.

If he just wanted one of them, that would be a thing to be gotten over. It's perfectly acceptable to want someone, even if they're someone else's. The unfortunate reality of the situation, though, is that he can't stop thinking about the two of them together. It's not his fault, really; Fjord is so carelessly charming and Jester is so sharp and quick, and the two of them very nicely encompass the breadth of Molly's interests.

But it's too much, isn't it? Wanting one and being jealous of the other is nothing but a hassle, but he doesn't know how to deal with both feelings doubled. It's too much to want, more than one share, even if he aches when he pictures it, blue against green like a flowering vine.

Molly doesn't go where he's not wanted, so he does nothing about it but tell Yasha, who is an excellent confidante because of her deep-seated ability to neither judge nor care.

Molly is sitting in a tavern one evening brooding about it. He managed to not brood about it long enough to make some coin giving card readings to locals, but now he's idle again and thinking about it. He and Yasha are at a table with a distracted Caleb, who is busy trying to wrangle Nott; Beau, Fjord, and Jester are at another, the latter two sitting close together and talking. Molly can just hear them over the noise of the room, but they're not speaking Common. They do that sometimes, colluding in another language just to throw people off; Molly, who only speaks Infernal and little profane bits of various other things, does not understand them in the least.

"It's Celestial, isn't it?" he says quietly to Yasha, because that much he's picked up, solely from the flowing, musical sound of the language. "I told you I wanted to learn."

"You wanted to learn so we could talk shit about people to their faces," Yasha says.

"And?" he says.

She shrugs. "We can do that in Common."

"What are they saying?" he asks.

Yasha, who has no use for subtlety on her best day, turns her head and looks straight at Fjord and Jester. They don't seem to notice, because they're both still not looking this way. Yasha concentrates for a few minutes, honing in on the conversation through the noise of the crowd, and to Molly's complete shock, she starts laughing.

Yasha doesn't laugh.

"What in the seven hells did you hear?" he asks, flabbergasted.

Yasha reaches over with one foot, easily moving Molly's chair away from the table. She tips it up, so that Molly has to either stand or fall; he does the former, still looking at Yasha in complete confusion.

"You should get on that," Yasha says.

"Get on what?" Molly asks, still lost.

"Both of them," she says, and it clicks.

"That cannot possibly be what they were talking about," he says.

"It was graphic," she says. "Do it or don't, but they're not going to say no."

Molly draws himself up, adjusting his robes. "Maybe I'll just go talk to them."

He jumps when Yasha slaps his ass, though that's just how Yasha shows affection. "Go get some."

Molly makes his way over to the other table; Fjord is saying something to Beau, who gives him a thumbs up and stands, apparently to go to the bar.

"Have an extra seat for a friend?" Molly says, with his most dazzling of smiles.

"Of course," Jester says, with a wide grin of her own. Fjord pulls out the empty fourth chair at the table, and Molly sits. In his head he's running through what tarot spread would say "I want to have a threesome with you, and maybe more if you're up for it." The Clasped Hands? Maybe not, there being just two hands. The Demon? It has three figures on it and is frequently used for tieflings, but it might send a weird message. The Untrod Path? That's one he should reserve until he knows the situation a little better; it's awfully presumptuous.

"I heard an interesting tidbit," he says, while he's still thinking about it.

"Really?" Jester says. "About what?"

"Something you're very familiar with," Molly says. "Intimately so, one might say."

"Now I am curious," she says. She leans forward, her hands on the edge of the table. "Tell me everything."

"What's the rush?" he says, leaning back. "I believe all three of us have something to discuss."

Jester and Fjord share a look of understanding, which makes Molly suspicious immediately.

"We could have a lot of back and forth, and that could be fun," Fjord says. "Or you can admit now that Yasha's been spying on us."

Molly tries to rearrange some things in his head and doesn't quite get there before Jester speaks. "But we can still toy with you if you like," she says. "That is up to you."

"If you knew Yasha could understand you, why were you speaking Celestial?" he asks.

"You are very clever," Jester says. She runs a hand up Fjord's arm, looking up at him with a hungry kind of admiration, and Molly feels a sharp pang of want. "Figure it out."

Molly looks rapidly between the two of them, but thankfully, he does.

He raps on the table decisively. "I'm going to retire to my room," he says. "The door is open, should that be a thing that interests you."

"We'll give you a five minute head start," Fjord says, and the way his smile reveals two small but sharply-pointed tusks is somehow both predatory and incredibly sexy.

As it happens, five minutes turns out to be more like two, but that hardly matters. Molly has time to kick his boots off, find some oil, and array himself appealingly on the bed, which is really all that's necessary. If he had a little more time, he could come up with some good patter for the situation, but he's still considering it when the door opens, Fjord holding it and extending an arm to invite Jester in. She goes up on her tiptoes and pecks him on the lips, and it occurs to Molly that it's the first time he's ever seen them kiss.

Fjord hasn't even shut the door before Jester is on the bed and on top of Molly. "Hi," she says, grinning, before she swoops down and kisses him. It is not nearly so chaste as the kiss she gave Fjord, and Molly returns it eagerly. This is all going very fast, but that's the way he likes it; carefully constructed artifice and the thrill of the chase are all well and good, but it feels like he's been waiting so long, like he'll waste away, wither to nothing if he can't have this right now.

He is not at all confident that this bed will hold two tieflings and a half-orc, but he says nothing of the kind when Fjord walks over. Jester lets him up just enough for Fjord to slide in behind him; he puts a hand under Molly's chin and tilts it to the right angle to kiss him senseless. He doesn't kiss like Jester, who is characteristically playful, nipping at his bottom lip. Instead, he's single-minded, precise without being cold, and Molly melts underneath it.

Jester has her hands all over him, pushing his already open robes back to find more skin to touch and kiss. Fjord has settled on biting his neck, along the line of his tattoo, and right now Molly thinks it's a wonderful idea; a mottling of dark purple bruises will only serve to make the feathers stand out more. While he's thinking about this, Jester backs away from him, and the only reason he doesn't reach out for her is that she hooks her fingers into his waistband first, undoing the buttons so she can pull his pants down over his half-hard cock. Jester makes a pleased sound when she sees it, and she grins up at him before taking it into her mouth.

"What do you want?" Fjord says into his ear, and his accent makes the words smoky, honeyed. "You can have whatever you like. Just ask."

"Anything you'll give me," Molly says, too honest but exactly what he means. They've barely started and he already feels open, raw, like whatever was holding him back from this has fallen away.

Fjord chuckles, biting him again, and Jester looks up, taking her mouth off Molly's cock. "I want you to fuck me while he fucks you," she tells Molly, completely matter-of-factly, then goes back to sucking him off.

"She's a planner," Fjord says. Molly can feel the outline of Fjord's cock where they're pressed together, and he's intimidated; he also feels like he'll die if he doesn't get it inside of him as soon as possible.

Jester, despite protesting, is persuaded to let Molly go long enough for clothing to come off; Molly enjoys a good unwrapping as much as the next tiefling, but there are a lot of clothes between the three of them, and he'd rather be naked as soon as possible. Soon enough, he's standing by the bed wearing nothing but tattoos and piercings, and Jester pulls him down with her, settling him on top of her.

She puts her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. "Don't be gentle," she says with a wide smile. She tosses her head back when Molly pushes into her, and he takes her at her word, thrusting in hard. She moves to meet him, pushing up against him, and it's so much better than when he pictured it, even though he pictured it a lot.

The mattress dips with Fjord's weight, and he runs his broad hands up Molly's back, smoothing over his skin, fingers tracing the other tattoos that curl around his body. Molly doesn't hear him opening the oil, far too distracted by more interesting things, so it's something of a surprise when he feels Fjord's fingers circling his hole, slick and cool and very much welcome. He doesn't stop moving in Jester, but he does slow down, giving Fjord an easier target as he eases a finger inside. Fjord has very big fingers, but it's not enough; it's still not enough with two, not when he wants so badly.

"Fuck me," he says, his back arching as Fjord presses one more finger inside.

"You heard him," Jester says. "Fuck him."

Fjord mutters something about pushy tieflings, but he withdraws his fingers. "Hold still," he says, one hand on Molly's thigh, and Molly reluctantly stops. It's worth it when Fjord starts to push into him, slowly to start but faster when Molly pushes back against him, wanting more. Soon Fjord is seated all the way inside of him, Fjord's weight pushing him deeper into Jester, and it's a wonder that Molly doesn't come immediately, so overcome by all this pleasure, everything he needed and too much all at once.

And Molly gives up thinking, gives up worrying, gives up everything but moving, letting himself be moved. All that's in his head is how good it feels, how much he wants this. Jester is hot around him, encompassing him, her fingernails sharp points as she grabs his shoulders, dragging him down so she can kiss him. Their horns knock together once or twice but it's fine, it's nothing in the face of how much he needs her, how hungry for it he is.

Behind him, Fjord keeps moving, pumping into him steadily, following a rhythm he won't be hurried from, and as big as he is, Molly has no choice but to let go, let Fjord have him. He sets the tempo for all three of them, his hips moving Molly's as he spreads Molly open, his long, thick cock so deep inside that Molly swears he can taste it.

"Is this what you want?" Jester says, and her eyes are bright and sharp, too keen by far. Molly can't even respond, just nods mutely. She laughs, sounding delighted, and kisses his forehead.

"Don't taunt the poor boy," Fjord says, his voice deep, with a hint of a rasp that does pleasant things to Molly's spine. "I apologize for her manners."

"It's fine," Molly barely manages to pant, and Jester laughs again.

Fjord starts moving faster then, pushing harder, and Molly just tries to hold on. He can tell Jester is getting close, her mouth hanging open as she moans, and he gives her everything he has, what little he has remaining that the two of them haven't fucked out of him yet. She claws the hell out of his back when she comes, and he hopes it will leave marks, give him something to remember, some proof of how much she wanted him.

Jester slumps back onto the bed, running a finger along one of Molly's horns before letting her hand fall, limp and lax and satisfied. "You good?" Fjord says, breathless but with a sweetness that does something to Molly.

"So good," she sighs, and Molly feels bereft when she moves, his cock sliding out of her.

"Whaddaya say," Fjord says, putting his chin over Molly's shoulder. "Wanna take a ride?"

"Fuck yes," Molly breathes. Fjord pulls out and sits back, and Molly suddenly finds the energy to clamber into his lap. Fjord turns him around before pushing inside of him again, so that the two of them are both facing Jester. Jester, for her part, looks fucked out but still interested, watching them as she lazily curls a lock of her hair around her finger.

Doing it this way, it feels like Fjord is in him so much deeper, the full length of his cock sliding in with every stroke, and he can't fucking get enough of it. He can't stop moving, can't stop pushing for more, driving his tension higher and higher but somehow not quite breaking.

"I'm almost there," Fjord says, through clenched teeth, and Molly wants to protest, wants to keep doing this forever, isn't quite going to make it.

Jester slides to her hands and knees, closing the slight gap between herself and Molly. "I think I started something," she says, running a finger up his cock. "I intend to finish." And with that, she takes Molly back into her mouth, and he's struck with a flash of desire, knowing she can taste herself on him. Now he's definitely going to make it over the edge; he's not sure if he can keep himself from doing it immediately.

"Fuck," Fjord says, the word drawn out, and his thrusts get erratic, faster, driving Molly's cock up harder into Jester's mouth. Molly can feel the instant when Fjord comes, the way his cock pulses, and it pushes him over too, spilling into Jester's mouth as Fjord fills him with come.

Essentially, what happens after that is that they collapse, Fjord at the bottom, Jester and Molly fitting in at his sides, clinging to him and each other so that they don't fall off the bed. Molly can't remember the last time he felt so fucked out, so relaxed. He's coming back to himself by degrees, and that uncomfortable feeling of greed is settling back in; this is too much, and he should think of the best way to extricate himself.

"Next time, I want you both inside me," Jester says, and it cuts through Molly's thoughts like a hot knife.

"Next time?" he says, because he still can't quite shake it; maybe he just can't quite believe it, that it could be okay to want this much.

Fjord looks down at Molly like he doesn't understand. "Yeah, next time," he says.

"Did you think we would let you go once we got our little claws into you?" Jester says, poking Molly in the side.

"Then I had better start planning the time after next," Molly says, new possibilities unfurling in front of him, and Jester grins.


End file.
